Pen Powers
by fictionflurry
Summary: Quinn is a girl who magically appeared through a book portal, popping right into the world of Ever After High without a clue of who her family was and what she was doing there. The secret of her family caused her to inherit an incredible power, one that has never before been seen in the world of Ever After. But if used the wrong way, the world of Ever After could be forever doomed.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn did not arrive to Ever After High in a carriage pulled by mice.

Quinn did not arrive to Ever After High through a portal in a mirror.

For a matter of fact, Quinn has no idea how and why she came to arrive at Ever After High at all.

.oOo.

Man, Raven hated studying for the beginning of term.

Brushing up on the complete history of dragon slayers and kingdom revolutions _really_ wasn't the best way to begin a new school year.

Raven heaved her notebook onto her desk, and laid her quills out on the library table. She set her bag aside, and with a swift swish of her finger, all the textbooks she required flew from the shelves and glided to her table, laying themselves down obediently in chronological order.

She sighed, observing the ominous tower of books laid out in front of her, containing criteria that she'd have to go over by today. She wasn't necessarily feeling very studious today, and she practically had to drag herself from her dorm to the library. Her hair was a rat's nest, and her appearance resembled one of Ashlynn Ella's stepsisters, complete with the rancid breath. And that was saying something.

Another flick of her finger, and a book drifted in front of her. She could already see it- today was going to be the dullest of days at Ever After High.

Oh the things she could be doing right now- heading over for a Hocus Latte over at the Village of Book End with Maddie, practicing new spells…

And here she was, about to have one of the most boring days she is going to have in a while.

She cracked her knuckles, "alright, let's get to business…" she sighed, slouching her back and turning one of the pages.

However, the second she flipped a page, the book started to hum and buzz with lights and energy, glowing the different tones of the Earth. The book lifted itself into the air, attracting the attention of everyone who was in the library. Raven got out of her chair, backing up to get a better view of what was going on up there, and bystanders watched in confusion as the pages ripped themselves out of the book, swirling like a hurricane.

That's when everyone saw it.

There was a faint trace of the silhouette of a feminine figure in those pages.

The book's pages settled back into the binding of the book, revealing a girl standing on top of the book as if the book were a levitating platform, and the book lowered to the ground.

There stood a girl, with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail that went down to her waist.

"Ah... Ah... ACHOO!" She sneezed, and gagged a bit. Her hands brushed the dust off her beige and gold dress. She stepped off the book, walking in a daze as if she had just been spinning in circles.

"Man, that was a doozy!" she said to herself.

"SHHH!" Anastasia and Drizella, Cinderella's two sisters hissed.

The girl paused. "Where am I?" She frowned.

"Better question, who are you?" Raven asked, still in awe. The girl scratched her head,

"Well, my name is Quinn..." She trailed off. Her eyes that resembled kaleidoscopes made her seem even more listless than she already appeared to be.

"Quinn... Does that have a last name to it?"

"Um... That's a good question... I don't... Know."

"Well Quinn... Welcome to Ever After High."

.oOo.

As the two girls walked hand in hand out of the library, determined to figure out who this mysterious new girl really was, they didn't notice two shadows hiding between the shelves of the library.

Milton Grimm and Baba Yaga.

"Headmaster, unusual appearances aren't... Well... Exactly _unusual_ here at Ever After High. I"m sure she is just another student who uses portals to arrive here at Ever After?"

"I have a bad feeling about this one. Never seen her before at school, never heard of that name before. Baba Yaga, I need you to keep an eye on that girl."

"Does something about this girl strike familiar to you at all, Headmaster? You seem very unsettled."

"No. No. Not at all."

However this was a lie, and something was extremely familiar about this girl to Milton Grimm, for there once was a story of a girl with eyes like kaleidoscopes, who had a very special power, completely unknown to the world of Ever After, that nearly destroyed the world of fairy tales and magic.

If this girl was who Milton Grimm thought she was, and she was steered in the wrong direction..

The world of Ever After could be in grave danger.

.oOo.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! The name's Violet and my old FanFiction account used to be PennPowers, until too many people at school found out about my FanFiction account and you can kind of guess what happened from there...

This story is kind of like a tribute to that PennPowers account, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Please follow, favorite, or review if you like this first chapter! More to come soon :)

Byebyeeeee!

\- fictionflurry


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn had to say, Baba Yaga's office wasn't the brightest of places.

"What did you say your name was dear?" Baba Yaga inquired, opening up a dusty old book.

"Quinn."

Quinn inspected the book, it seemed beyond repair. The binding seemed to be extremely fragile, the pages yellowed and words faded. This book must have been a few _hundreds_ of years old...

Raven looked over at Quinn and saw her awe-struck face and her eyes that seemed to be glued to the records book in Baba Yaga's hands.

"Uhhh... Quinn? What are you looking at?"

Quinn snapped out of her trance, and stared at Raven like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Wh- Who- Me- Oh- Uhm... Nothing." She grinned, "Whats that book in Baba Yaga's hands, by the way?"

"This, my dear, is the school records book. Every single student who has ever and will ever be enrolled in this school. The only reason you'd show up here would be if you had a family here beforehand with a legacy you're meant to follow."

Quinn glanced at Raven. At the words 'legacy you're meant to follow', she noticed Raven's expression darken. She decided not to comment on this matter, and focused on the matter at hand.

"So... Is my name in there, Baba Yaga?" Quinn asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Actually, yes." Baba Yaga nodded, holding the book out for Quinn and Raven to see. Raven's mouth hung open as they both caught sight of the word _"Quinn"_ written out in neat calligraphy, with another word faintly inked in next to it.

Both Quinn and Raven leaned in squinting, trying to interpret the faded word. "Can you read it?" Raven asked Quinn. Quinn responded with a prompt shake of her head.

"Nope."

"Well, since you are, indeed, a student here, regardless of the fact that we are not aware of your parents identities, you have the right to attend our school! Welcome to Ever After High, dearie."

Baba Yaga grasped Quinn's hands and shook them, a grin on her face, and pressed something into Quinn's palm. It was a key, with the insignia of the school engraved on the top.

"That'll be your key, dear. I suggest you head right over to Headmaster Grimm and he'll give you everything you need."

"Thanks, Baba Yaga."

.oOo.

"So you mean to tell me that you can't remember _anything_ from before you popped out of that history book? Anything at all?" Raven asked as they both walked the hallways to Headmaster Grimm's office.

Quinn shook her head.

"Well, this would be Headmaster Grimm's office." Raven shrugged, pushing the door open.

Quinn peered inside, and her eyes met with those of the Headmaster, a short and stout man in a navy blue trench coat. "H... H... Headmaster Grimm?"

"Who goes there?" His demanding voice boomed, narrowing his eyes, "I am trying to organize every student's schedules before the term begins, and- Who are you?"

"My name is Quinn," Quinn advanced towards his desk, her voice a little shaky, "I-I'm new."

"Quinn...?" He asked, expecting a last name.

"Yeah. I don't- I don't know my last name."

"No fairy tale family, not a student." The Headmaster huffed, turning toward the window.

Quinn heard the sounds of Raven's heels clicking on the floor, "But headmaster, she is a student, and I can prove it!"

Raven furiously began to tap away on her phone, showing a photo to the Headmaster- the photo of the records book, with Quinn's name inked into it.

"I see." The bearded headmaster frowned, and nodded. "I'll see to it that you settle in by tonight." He paced his room, and his fingers flicked through multiple files in a filing cabinet, brandishing a folder the same shade of beige as Quinn's dress, including the same design that repeated itself on Quinn's dress- the insignia of a feather on its side.

"This folder should have everything you need," he said, handing her the folder. Quinn looked at the Headmaster to say thanks, and the second their eyes met the Headmaster drew his hand back as if Quinn had given him a large static shock.

Quinn exchanged looks with Raven, giving her a look asking if she'd done anything wrong. Raven replied with a puzzled expression and a shrug.

"Come on, Quinn. Let's get going."

.oOo.

Quinn looked at the feather insignia on her dress, and back at the feather insignia on her file.

"Do you think it means anything?" she asked Raven. Raven shook her head,

"No idea."

.oOo.

"Is anything wrong, Milton?" Giles Grimm strode into the Headmaster's office, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Did you see that new girl..."

"Quinn was her name, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was." Milton looked out the window, a pensive expression dawned on his face.

"Does something about her unsettle you, brother?"

"No records of family.. No record of a last name... No records at _all_..." He paced back and forth in front of his giant window, "Doesn't that sound the slightest bit suspicious to you?"

"You don't mean she could be-"

"Yes, brother I do. Did you see those eyes? Just like a kaleidoscope, those eyes. Just like her mother's, or at least, the would- if she really is the daughter of who I think her mother is."

"Her birthright, is it hidden? Do you intend to keep it that way, Milton?" Giles Grimm furrowed his brow. _Surely_ his brother couldn't be thinking what Giles thinks he is thinking of.

"She is a danger to the world of Ever After. The insignia on her folder- it was a quill. I am sure of it."

"After all these years, we've found her?"

Milton turned to his brother, a grim expression on his face, his eyebrows set low on his head.

"Yes we have, brother. We've found the Quillmaster."

Giles Grimm dropped his teacup. It hit the floor with a _crash_ , and the pieces of the little cup scattered around the office.

Neither brother said a word as the tea seeped into Milton's carpet, leaving behind a stain in the shape of the quill insignia.

.oOo.

 **Author's Note:**

And here's the second chapter! Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite!

Bye! See you guys next time!

\- fictionflurry


	3. Chapter 3

Raven and Quinn strolled into the Castleteria, and Quinn was immediately overwhelmed by the smells of the food wafting to her nose. She heard her stomach grumble. Wow, she really was hungry... Did she have anything to eat before popping out of the book portal?

She could not remember.

Raven, on the other hand, was trying to be nice.

As much as she hated studying, she was extremely behind on many of the things she was meant to review over the summer. She had not time to lose- she had to get back to the Library as soon as possible. Plus- being the welcoming committee _really_ wasn't Raven's thing, it was more of a job for Apple.

As they advanced towards a vacant table, Raven heard the unmistakable clicking of Apple White's heels heading in their direction.

Apple White's presence seemed to emanate around the entire Castleteria. Her peppy, graceful walk could be heard all the way from the back of the Castleteria, and a single grin from Apple White caused girls to fangirl until they couldn't function and boys to swoon.

"Hey Raven!" Apple White beamed, showing off her pearly white teeth, and flipping her voluminous hair, "Who might this be?"

Quinn immediately recognized this girl, after all, she was _the_ daughter of _the_ Snow White. Who _wouldn't_ recognize her?

"I'm Quinn."

"What's your last name?"

"Um.. I don't know." Quinn laughed nervously, scratching her nape.

This stumped Apple for a moment. How could this girl not know where she came from? Didn't shave have any relics from her parents- a symbol, a relic, a themed wardrobe at least?

On the other hand, Quinn really hoped that the fact that she didn't know her parentage would affect what Apple thought of her.

"No matter," Apple nodded, pushing her thoughts aside. She knew in the future that there someday would be subjects she would meet who would also be different from the others, but she, being the good and fair princess she was, knew that she shouldn't discriminate different people, "You can hang out with me for a while! I can introduce you to everyone. I hear _Raven_ needs to do a bit of studying?"

Apple tilted her head to Raven, flashing her one of her winning smiles, raising her eyebrows at her, reminding Raven of the fact that she had studying to do.

"Hahahah, oh yeah... Studying... Right. Quinn, you can hang with Apple for the rest of the day," Raven dashed off, hoping she didn't use up too much time, "It was nice meeting you!" She called as she exited the Castleteria.

"So, Quinn, what kind of legacy are you listed down as?" Apple asked, opening the file, "Interesting family symbol you got there, maybe we can figure out who your family really is!"

"I don't know... A Feather is a really vague symbol, for all I know I could be the daughter of some duck or something!" Quinn joked, and Apple laughed.

"Hey Apple! Who's this?" Blondie Lockes walked over to the table, brandishing her MirrorPad and sticking it in Quinn's face.

"Hey Blondie, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Blondie. She runs to school MirrorCast."

"Quinn! That is one hex of a name!" Blondie grinned, "So, Apple, what you been up to today? Everybody wants to hear how _the_ Apple White prepares for her first day of school!"

"Oh Blondie," Apple batted her lashes, "I'm flattered, but I'm just helping Quinn here settle in, after all, a future queen must be fair and just to all her subjects, and make them feel right at home!" She placed a hand on her chest, maintaining her regal posture.

"Spoken just like a queen, Apple! Brilliant!" Blondie said, putting the MirrorPad down.

"Hey, Blondie, you know a lot of things, don't you?" Quinn asked, showing Blondie her folder, "do you happen to know which family insignia this is?" She put a perfectly painted finger on the feather symbol on her folder.

"Well, why would you need to know more about your own family insignia?" Blondie joked, scrunching her nose.

"Maybe it's because I don't really know about my family..." Quinn trailed off. Blondie clapped her hands in joy, taking out a purple pipe, putting it to her mouth. She blew the pipe, and out came a few bubbles that floated around the Castleteria.

"Ooh! A mystery, you say!" She laughed, "I'd be happy to help!"

"Thanks Blondie-" Apple began. Blondie whipped out her MirrorPad yet again, and Apple immediately gestured for Blondie to put it away, "Oh! Uh... Blondie? You wouldn't mind keeping this under wraps, would you...?"

"Oh, sure, Apple!" Blondie blushed, putting the MirrorPad back in her bag. She blew out a few more bubbles out of her pipe, "Well, Quinn, you came to just the right person. I"ll the best at finding stuff, and i'll solve this case," she snapped her fingers, "just like that!"

Blondie spun on her heel, and strutted out of the Castleteria, a look of determination adorned with a smile permanently stuck onto her face.

Oh, how she loved mysteries.

.oOo.

It was late at night- Blondie loved solving mysteries late at night. Solving mysteries at night gave a mood that was just right.

Blondie didn't really have any idea what time it was. She had left her MirrorPad back in her dorm, and took with her only a notepad, a few quills and pencils, and a photo she'd printed of Quinn's crest. She was never much for watches, after all, she could never seem to find one that was _just_ right. Some watches were much too bright, or much too flashy. Other watches were too tight around the wrist, or too loose. Some of the watches faces were too round, or too square, and there are times when she can't even put a name to the shape of the watch face, some were just bizarre.

She walked to the shelves, her heels clicking on the library tiles with a peppy rhythm, blowing more bubbles out of her little purple pipe.

She came across a rather old book, so old that she could barely read the title of the book on its cover. It was probably something along the lines of _The Families of Ever After: Legacies_. Who it was written by, she could not tell, but could only barely make out the form of two capital letter _g_ s on its spine at the beginnings of where the first and last name should be, with the rest of the letters scratched out.

She pulled the book out of the shelf and gagged- _too dusty._

Pinching the book by the tip of its spine to avoid accumulating too much dust on her fingers, she set it on the table, and opened it, scanning the pages of the book.

Fortunately, the family names were listed in alphabetical order, and even included family trees that were always magically updated whenever a new addition to the family came.

Unfortunately, Blondie had no idea as to what Quinn's last name may be.

"This is one _hex_ of a hard case!" Blondie whimpered, slamming her head to the table in distraught. The force of her head slam caused the pages to move, and as she raised her head, she caught sight of a single name.

 _Quinn._

Blondie sat up with a jolt- furiously scanning the family tree. To her dismay she realized the last names of this family were all scratched out in ink, impossible to remove. All except one, which was simply scratched over in pencil.

Quinn's name, _including her last name._

Blondie squealed in delight, furiously erasing the poorly hidden last name, and scribbling the last name she had discovered into her notepad, eager to show Quinn.

 _Quinn Quillmaster._

Eager to learn more, she continued to scan the page.

 _The Quillmasters are a very special family line- the only family that have been known to have the ability to modify other fairy tales, for they are not part of a specific storybook or fairy tale._

Blondie tilted her head, clearly astounded. The ability to modify and rewrite destines? But how?

 _They write them._

Blondie's jaw popped open, letting out a stunned gasp. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid attracting any attention.

 _Clink!_

Blondie's favorite quill fell to the floor.

Blondie yipped and immediately got on hands and knees to find the quill under the desk, illuminated only by the pale moonlight creeping through the window.

She got up, determined to continue solving the mystery of Quinn, only the book had disappeared into thin air.

The book- the book containing all the answers- was gone.

All that was left were the quills and pencils.

Quills, pencils, and the notebook in which Blondie had scribbled out Quinn's family name.

 _Quillmaster._

.oOo.

 **Author's Note**

Whoa, that was a looonngngggg chapter! I had so much fun writing this one, and i'm really glad I can finally push the plot forward haha. Are you guys liking this story? Please let me know what you think a review, I am always happy to read them!

Please favorite, follow, and review! It would make my day!

\- fictionflurry


End file.
